


The Conversation - Living Life as Unexpected

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation Dean and the boys had after Dean brought them to his motel room. Read the first story before this one, because this won't make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation - Living Life as Unexpected

The morning was awkward, to say the least.

Dean had not thought through what would happen after he got the boys to agree to let him help them. He didn't have any clothes for them, no extra food or water, no toys, and the boys had no real trust in him. To top it off, he killed monsters. He got up early and stayed up late killing anything you could imagine, he'd gone to hell for god sake's! How the fuck was he supposed to raise two children? Dean figured the first thing he should do was talk to the boys about what it would be like if they were to stay with him. Currently, both were sitting, frozen on the edge of the bed, staring at him. Dean kneeled in front of him.

"Okay, do you remember what I said last night? About talking to each other of what will happen from now on."

Two small nods.

"Umm... Okay so... Let's ave this conversation now." Dean took in a deep breath and tried to steady his voice. "So, I have a job, and this job... Involves a lot of traveling, and that means that I don't have a home. And this job also involves me being out for very long periods of times, so... " Dean gave a frustrated huff as he searched for a way to get his point across. "So what I'm trying say is, if you two decide you want to stay with me, you'll have to be willing to travel around, and switch schools, and expect me to leave, and expect me to come back. Are you... Willing to do that?" They sat in silence, until one at a time, both boys nodded their heads, slowly and shyly. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"This is good, okay. I also need you to know that I can't be putting in all the effort. Both of you have to be willing to try and trust me. You need to let me know if... Whoever was doing this to you could come back and hurt you. You need to let me know if something I'm doing is hurting you, or upsetting you. I'm going to try my hardest to help you two. Can you do the same?"

Two more nods.

"Okay."


End file.
